Prince Too Charming
"Prince Too Charming" is the sixth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on September 16, 2016. Plot Elena and Gabe are on their way to the Kingdom of Cordoba for Elena's first big Royal project: Building a bridge between the Kingdom of Avalor and the Kingdom of Cordoba to make traveling between the two kingdoms faster. She just needs to decide where to build it. When Gabe asks if she has any ideas, Elena shows a big list saying she loves doing her research.They arrive at Cordoba Castle and meet King Juan Ramón, who is delighted to meet Elena due to respecting her for defeating Shuriki. Elena tells Juan that any ruler would have done the same for their people and that she is looking forward to working on the new bridge with his son Prince Alonso. Juan tells her he is looking forward to that too as he hopes Elena will be a good role model for Alonso stating with exasperation "he could use one." Alonso shows up and quickly shows his true colors as a spoiled playboy and starts flirting with Elena. Juan takes them inside to head for the throne room. On the way inside, Alonso tells Gabe to take care of the bags, to the guard's annoyance. Once inside, King Juan shows them the tapestries depicting important moments in Cordoba's history including one about the Yacalli, a wooden giant who scares off anyone who wonders into his territory, and some owls known as buhitos that can only be found in Cordoba. Alonso offers to take Elena on a tour but Juan reminds him of the bridge, the model of which delights Elena. After Juan leaves, Alonso offers Elena a tour again but Elena reminds him of picking a site for the bridge. Alonso tells her they can let the castle staff take care of that to which Elena states it is their job and they should not give it to someone else. Alonso agrees and lets Elena pick the site. Elena picks the meadow next to the San Prado River because it is the closest to both Avalor and Cordoba. Alonso agrees and they head to his chariot. After he and Elena climb in, Alonso shuts the door on Gabe stating it only has room for two. Gabe protests because as the Crown Princess's Royal Guard he goes wherever she goes. Alonso tells him to ride there on Pedro, an old horse that is well past its prime. Alonso and Elena arrive at the site. Alonso tells his guards to start digging but the guards tell him this spot is where the Yacalli lives. When Gabe finally arrives, Elena tells him they are going to pick a different site because of the Yacalli, but Alonso tells her there is no need for that because the Yacalli is just a legend and orders digging to begin. With work underway, Alonso once again offers Elena a tour. Elena once again refuses stating they have to finish the bridge, but Alonso insists she take a break and leads her to a picnic. Elena gives in and sits down for the picnic. Meanwhile back at the site, the Yacalli turns out to be real and goes on a rampage. One of Alonso's men appears to inform Alonso, Elena, and Gabe, who went after Elena, of this development. When they get back, the Yacalli tells them to leave. Elena is ready to comply but Alonso refuses, resulting in the Yacalli to declare destruction to Cordoba Castle for what they have done. Elena decides to warn King Juan. Elena and Gabe, who arrived back a few seconds ago, take off in Alonso's chariot while Alonso goes back on Pedro. Elena and Gabe get back and tell King Juan the Yacalli is on his way to destroy the palace. Alonso finally arrives back at the palace and tries to pin the blame on the workers and Elena. Elena tells Juan it is actually hers and Alonso's fault: Alonso was the one who upset the Yacalli and that she picked the Yacalli's territory as the site and did not listen to her instincts after hearing about the Yacalli. Juan thanks Elena for her honesty. Alonso is shocked and asks him why he would believe her over his own son, only to be told by Juan that it is because he knows his son all too well. Captain Rivas arrives and Juan orders him to evacuate the palace. The Yacalli arrives and attacks. Elena realizes that the site was the buhitos' homes of which the Yacalli is the protector of. She comes up with a plan. Alonso disapproves of the plan because it is reckless and not how a Royal should behave to which Elena tells him off. She then executes her plan to save the palace and it works. Juan declares the buhitos' meadow as a Royal Wildlife Reserve. The Yacalli is satisfied and returns to it's rest. Alonso offers the tour again but Elena states they still need to pick a new site for the bridge to which Juan declares that he will help pick the new site and that he has another job in mind for Alonso: To help build the bridge. Alonso retorts that he is a Prince and does not help build bridges to which Juan retorts "A Prince serves his people and this is the best way for you to serve your people." Alonso decides to storm off. Elena tells him not to walk the way he is going but he refuses to listen. Alonso walks over a siding and falls into the work site, which was what Elena was trying to tell him. Alonso orders his Guards to get him out but the Guards, who have had enough, tell him after he learns to whistle. Juan tells Elena he hopes to see her again after the bridge is finished and that his son will be more responsible by then. Elena and Gabe then take a tour of Cordoba. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Tyler Posey as Prince Alonso *Anthony Mendez as King Juan Ramón *Jason LaShea as Yacalli *Victor Turpin as Captain Rivas Songs *Feel Free to Have Fun Trivia * Moral: There's a time and place for everything. Home Video Release *Elena and the Secret of Avalor International Premieres *December 10, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Charming Elena.png PrinceTooCharming2.png PrinceTooCharming3.png Feel Free to Have Fun.jpg Untitled10.png Prince Too Charming 1.png PrinceTooCharming5.png Prince Too Charming 2.jpg References Category:Elena of Avalor episodes